Listen to Your Heart
by Drownedinlight
Summary: Songfic on my latest favorite song! hehe SasuSaku I suck at summaries, trust me R&R [ONESHOT]


Listen to Your Heart 

By invader pixie (Tsuki)

Disclaimer: Oh, yes, I disclaim everything in this fic.

AN: I don't know why, but I have suddenly fallen in love with songs like this. I like both the techno and slow versions of this song (never heard the original…). If you get the chance, listen to Listen to Your Heart by DHT. It's awesome. I originally heard it on a SasuSaku tribute video, so I will continue with that and make this a SasuSaku tribute! Sasuke might go out of character, but you have to realize that has to happen for them to ever get together.

Listen to Your Heart:

A Sakura x Sasuke Songfic

_I know there's something in the wake of your smile_

Sakura blinked and rubbed her eyes. "The sun sure is bright today!" Sakura announced to Naruto and Sasuke. They were all having lunch under a very shady tree.

"Yeah, it is!" Naruto agreed.

Sasuke grunted.

_I get a notion from the look in your eyes, yeah_

"Sasuke… you haven't touched any of the food I made," whimpered Sakura.

_You've built a love but that love falls apart_

"So? I'm not hungry," Sasuke said glumly.

"I'll take it!" Naruto reached for Sasuke's food.

Sakura immediately slapped his hand. "No! It's Sasuke's!"

"He's not hungry!" whined Naruto.

"He might be later!"

_Your little piece of heaven turns too dark_

After Naruto finished his food and some of Sakura's, he left saying he wanted to go train. Sakura completely ignored him and stared at Sasuke, who had fallen asleep on the grass.

"He probably needed the sleep," whispered Sakura to herself. "I wish I could lay down next to him…" She blushed and shook her head "no." After a few moments, she quietly lay down by him anyway. "Sasuke…"

"Sakura…" he mumbled in his sleep.

"Me!" Sakura nearly shouted. She quickly calmed down again. "Are you dreaming about me, Sasuke-kun?" she barely even whispered into his ear.

_Listen to your heart  
when he's calling for you_

"Sakura," Sasuke mumbled again.

"Yes?" Sakura asked softly as if he were really talking to her.

_Listen to your heart  
there's nothing else you can do_

He looked so peaceful sleeping on the grass.

"What are you dreaming about?" Sakura asked him almost inaudibly.

_I don't know where you're going  
and I don't know why_

Sasuke turned over and looked at her. He was awake. "You," he whispered.

Sakura blushed deep red. "Me?"

"I heard your voice and then you appeared in my dream," Sasuke told her.

Then they both turned so they were on their backs, looking at the clouds. "What was I doing in your dream?" asked Sakura.

_But listen to your heart  
before you tell him goodbye_

"You were talking to me," Sasuke said simply.

"What was I saying?"

Sasuke grunted. "Why do you care so much about my dream?"

Sakura sighed happily and smiled. "Because I'm the one always dreaming and thinking of you. You never really think of me, so this is kind of big for me."

"How would you know if I ever thought of you?" asked Sasuke sternly.

"Because, Sasuke, you don't ever show it. You can tell when I think of you, can't you?"

"You mean all the time?" asked Sasuke mockingly.

_Sometimes you wonder if this fight is worthwhile_

Sakura giggled. "I wouldn't say that…" 

"I would," retorted Sasuke. He chuckled a tad, too.

"Did I just hear you laugh?"

_The precious moments are all lost in the tide, yea_

_They're swept away and nothing is what is seems  
the feeling of belonging to your dreams_

"Yeah," Sasuke admitted.

"You're so cute when you're happy," Sakura said before she could stop herself. She blushed and covered her mouth. "I'm sorry…"

"It's okay," Sasuke said. They just lay there for some time silently. "Hey, Sakura?" Sasuke asked finally.

"Mhm?"

"You look cute when you're happy, too."

Sakura blushed. "Really?" She paused before going on. "Which is... whenever I'm around you."

"I feel like I'm being stalked," Sasuke said.

Sakura giggled. "I'm too nice to stalk you. And too protective. And also too pretty!"

"I'll agreeto that," said Sasuke.

_Listen to your heart  
when he's calling for you_

Sakura sat up and blushed. '_Sasuke-kun!_' she thought. She desperately wanted to ask if he really meant he thought she was pretty and nice. But her mouth uttered no words. She just sat there blushing and staring at him, baffled.

_Listen to your heart  
there's nothing else you can do_

Sasuke sat up as well. "Are you alright?" he asked as she was staring at him.

Sasuke shook her head. "I'm sorry!" she said as tears began to fall down her cheeks.

_I don't know where you're going  
and I don't know why_

"…It just makes me so happy, Sasuke," Sakura whispered. She closed her eyes and wiped away her tears.

_But listen to your heart  
before you tell him goodbye_

A warm sensation filled Sakura. She felt Sasuke's lips brush up against her own.

_And there are voices  
that want to be heard_

Sakura happily returned the kiss. Her world flipped upside-down. '_I must be dreaming, I must, I must!_'

_So much to mention  
but you can't find the words_

Sasuke slowly pulled away from her. His face remained expressionless.

Sakura, once again, couldn't speak. She didn't know _what_ to say. She opened her mouth to start words several times, but closed it when nothing came out.

_The scent of magic,  
the beauty that's been  
when love was wilder than the wind_

Sasuke didn't say anything, either. He looked at her into her eyes with the same look that used to kill her. But… now it seemed different to Sakura. It wasn't of anger or annoyance. She couldn't exactly tell what it was.

_Listen to your heart  
when he's calling for you_

Sakura leaned forward and kissed him again.

_Listen to your heart  
there's nothing else you can do_

Sasuke wrapped his arms around Sakura's waist and whispered in her ear, "Sakura… I think…"

_I don't know where you're going  
and I don't know why_

Sakura leaned her head against his while she waited for what he was going to say.

"…I think… I-I… I love you, Sakura," Sasuke gently told her.

Sakura smiled brightly. "Sasuke!" She hugged him tightly.

_But listen to your heart  
before you tell him goodbye_

"Sasuke, I love you, too!" Sakura said happily.

"…I already knew that, Sakura," Sasuke said blandy.

_Listen to your heart, mm-mmmmmm_

Sakura had to laugh. "I know."

_I don't know where you're going  
and I don't know why_

_But listen to your heart_

They kissed against and suddenly Sasuke fell forward, his eyes large. When he fell on the grass, Sakura saw a Kunai in his back.

"SASUKE!" she screamed. She looked around for the person who threw it but found no one. "Sasuke!" she screamed again.

_  
Before you tell him goodbye_

BWUAHAHA! I END IT!

Erm… yup. I might not continue this (depending if I can fit it in time to do it and if I'm wanted to continue…) I actually really wanted Sasuke to either die or get really injured in this… so yeah. And who threw the knife? DUN DUN DUUUUUN! I think it will be… (BWUAHAHAHA!) … yeah that person sounds good. And Sakura will never guess! Poor SasuSaku! Poor you for (maybe) never finding out what happens next!

Tsuki

Post-writing

I realized a lot of my SasuSaku stories are the same... o.O Oh well. xD


End file.
